Pak Boon
|} Die Asiatische Elefantenkuh Pak Boon lebt im Taronga Zoo in Sydney (Australien) und ist die Mutter des ersten dort geborenen Elefantenmädchens namens Tukta†. Pak Boon stammt aus Thailand, wo sie etwa 1992 geboren wurde. Sie kommt aus einem Elefantencamp in den Außenbezirken der thailändischen Hauptstadt Bangkok. Zusammen mit sechs anderen Kühen (Porntip, Tang Mo, Thong Dee, Num-Oi, Dokkoon und Kulab), und dem Bullen Gung wurde sie 2006 über zwei Quarantäne-Stationen in Thailand und auf den Kokosinseln nach Verhandlungen zwischen der thailändischen und der australischen Regierung im Zuge eines gemeinsamen Zuchtprogramms des Taronga-Zoos sowie des Zoos Melbourne von Thailand nach Australien gebracht. Drei der Kühe (Num-Oi, Dokkoon und Kulab) gingen nach Melbourne, die übrigen und Gung am selben Tag, am 06.11.2006, in den Taronga-Zoo in Sydney. Während ein großer Teil des Zuchtprogramms auch die künstliche Befruchtung umfasste, mit deren Hilfe inzwischen drei Kälber in Australien geboren wurden, gab es in Sydney auch natürliche Paarungen des jungen Bullen Gung (geboren 2000) mit den Kühen vor Ort. So brachte die Kuh Thong Dee im Jahre 2009 das erste in Australien geborene Elefantenbaby Luk Chai zur Welt, das ein Sohn von Gung ist. Auch Pak Boon wurde von Gung gedeckt. Am 02.11.2010 brachte sie dann ein Kuhkalb zur Welt, das um 01:12 morgens und komplikationslos sowie relativ schnell geboren wurde, rasch auf die Beine kam und 90 Minuten nach der Geburt zu trinken begann. Unterstützt wurde die Geburt von den Pflegern und Tierärzten, unter denen auch Thomas Hildebrandt vom Institut für Zoo- und Wildtierforschung (IZW) aus Berlin war, der u.a. auch für die Ultraschalluntersuchungen bei den trächtigen Kühen sowie die künstliche Befruchtung verantwortlich ist. Pak Boon'''s Tochter, die den Namen Tukta† ("Puppe") erhielt, ist eine Halbschwester des jungen Bullkalbs Luk Chai. '''Pak Boon ist die zweite in der Rangfolge der Elefantengruppe. Sie hat eine dominante und unabhängige Persönlichkeit. Oft ist sie bemüht zu gefallen und wird von allen Elefanten respektiert. Sie ist der größte und schwerste Elefant im Taronga-Zoo und trägt keine Tushes. Pak Boon ist die dritte Elefantenkuh in Sydney, die ein Kalb geboren hat, nach Thong Dee und Porntip, die (via artifizieller Insemination) den jungen Pathi Harn gebar, einen Sohn des Melbourner Zuchtbullen Bong Su†. Pak Boon'''s Thai-Name bedeutet "Morgenruhm-Blume" (womit im Englischen die Winden bezeichnet werden). Im Dezember 2010, bald nach der Geburt ihrer Tochter, wurde bei ihr während einer Routineuntersuchung Tuberkulose diagnostiziert. Es wird vermutet, dass sie die Krankheit bereits von Thailand aus mitbrachte, aber erst im Anschluss an die Geburt ausgebrochen ist und entdeckt werden konnte. Sie wird intensiv behandelt, aber nicht von den anderen Elefanten getrennt, deren Befund negativ war. Schutzmaßnahmen werden für die Pfleger vorgesehen. Es handelt sich nicht um eine tödliche Form der Tuberkulose und soll nach einer einjährigen Behandlung bei gutem Verlauf behandelt sein. Nach Angaben des Zoos ist '''Pak Boon wieder trächtig, das Kalb wird für April 2017 erwartet. Am 26.05.2017 brachte sie um 1:35 Uhr im Beisein von Tang Mo und ihrer Tochter Tukta† ein gesundes Bullkalb von 130 kg zur Welt. Die Geburt verlief reibungslos und ohne menschliche Unterstützung, der Kleine kam schnell auf die Beine und begann innerhalb kurzer Zeit zu trinken. Der Vater des Kleinen ist der zooeigene Bulle Gung. Am 24.06.2017 wurde er im Beisein Buddhistischer Mönche in einer Zeremonie auf den Namen Jai Dee ("Gutes Herz") getauft. Weblinks *Pak Boon - 'Morning Glory Flower', Porträt von Pak Boon auf www.taronga.org.au. *Deborah Smith: Sydney's jumbo joy: another baby elephant born, Bericht im Sydney Morning Herald auf www.smh.au. *Taronga welcomes it's first female Asian elephant, Bericht zur Geburt von Pak Boons Tochter auf www.nsw.gov.au. *Elephants, Seite des Taronga-Zoos zu seinen Elefanten mit aktuellen Nachrichten auf taronga.org.au. *Zoo says no risk to visitors after elephant diagnosed with tuberculosis, Artikel zur Tuberkulose bei Pak Boon auf www.smh.com.au. *taronga-zoo-is-expecting-a-baby-elephant. *Bericht zur Geburt von Pak Boons Sohn auf https://taronga.org.au. Kategorie:Thailand Kategorie:Australien Kategorie:Taronga Zoo Sydney Kategorie:Asiatischer Elefant Kategorie:Kuh Kategorie:Zuchtkuh